


At The Inn

by AgeOfDissent



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeOfDissent/pseuds/AgeOfDissent





	At The Inn

She plopped down next to him on the bed in the inn room they had rented for the night. The delivery quest they were on required several days of traveling, so overnight stays were unavoidable. They rented a single room with two beds to save money, and he had assured her he wasn't going to try anything, which she brushed off with a laugh -- even if he didn't make a move, she would.

He jumped a bit when she sat down, as if surprised. He had been looking at the map figuring out their next day's route, so he probably wasn't expecting it. She smiled. It was cute how innocent he was. He had probably never slept with anyone before. That would change tonight, if she had any say in it.

"Hey," she said, gently putting her hand on his leg. "As long as we're sharing a room, why don't we have some fun? Wind down from a long day of fighting monsters..."

She inched a little closer to him. Their shoulders were almost touching.

"What!?" He exclaimed, recoiling slightly. "I said I wasn't going to try anything!" It seemed he was at a loss for where to look, and his gaze shifted rapidly between her face and her hand on his leg.

"But I never said that I wouldn't try something," she whispered, her face inching closer to his.

He started leaning away from her, trying to keep distance between the two of them. She wouldn't let up in her pursuit, though, and gently pushed him down on the bed. She leaned over on top of him, pulling one leg up onto the bed to slide up next to him. With her hands on his shoulders, she leaned down so close that their noses were almost touching. She felt him stiffen up. It seemed he really didn't know how to act in a situation like this. That was okay, though -- she could take the lead. There was one thing she needed to do first, though. With a brief mental command, a virtual window popped up between them. In it were two buttons that read "1 hour: 200 credits" and "2 hours: 350 credits".

"So... What do you say? Wanna have some fun?"

This was always the moment of truth. He seemed caught off guard by the sudden appearance of the menu and his eyes were fixated on it. He wasn't making a move towards pressing either button. She pulled back a little, thinking it might have been hard for him to see with it that close. Some people took some time to decide, and she just had to try and keep a seductive look on her face. With this kind of approach, sometimes she had an issue with customers getting too grabby without committing to pay, but on rare occasions there were people like this who needed a little nudging. From the way he had been acting, she was guessing he would get overwhelmed if she came on too strong, so rather than doing something more aggressive like grinding against his crotch, she decided to take one hand off of his shoulder and gently stroke his cheek. That got his mouth to start moving, but it took him a few seconds to get a word out.

"S..."

"Hm?"

"S...top..."

The word didn't immediately register, but when he brought his hand up and started pushing her away, she finally understood. She immediately took her hands off of him and stood up, trying to give him some space. He let out a visible sigh of relief and sat up, breathing heavily. It was almost like he had been holding his breath that entire time. She decided to change her strategy.

"Sorry... I guess I'm not your type," she said quietly, averting her eyes and squeezing her hands together. "You probably like girls with bigger boobs, huh?"

She didn't actually feel insecure about her body, but sometimes the self-deprecating approach could turn around a situation like this. The pricing window was still up in case he wanted to change his mind.

"N-No! It's not you," he protested. "It's me. I'm just..."

He hesitated for a moment, and then in a quiet voice said, "I'm just...not really into that stuff. It's kind of gross to me."

She was starting to get a little upset.

"Oh, so I'm just a dirty whore. Is that what you're saying?"

"No! Will you stop putting words in my mouth?" he yelled, standing up. "I'm asexual, okay? I don't get desires like that."

"Wait... Really?"

She locked eyes with him. Was he bluffing? It wasn't uncommon for someone to not want to pay or not be in the mood, but she didn't think she had ever met anyone who wasn't interested in sex at all. It would explain how he had been acting, at least. One thing was still on her mind, though.

"It felt like you were stealing glances at me all day. What was that about, then? I thought you were checking me out."

"Oh! You noticed...?" he said, fidgeting a bit. "Well, I kind of was. I do think you're really pretty... I was just admiring your braids and wondering how you did them."

She let out a sigh. "So that's what it was." With another mental command, she resignedly closed the pricing window.

"Oh, um, actually," he started, fumbling over his words. "If I pay you...would you teach me how to braid my hair like that?"

She raised her eyebrows in surprise, unsure how to respond at first. But then, with a smile she said, "Take a seat. I'll show you for free."

\-------------------------------------------------

Sitting in front of the mirror in their room, she brushed out his hair and started dividing up his hair.

"So, do you do that to everyone you go questing with?" he asked.

"Not EVERYONE." She paused. "I mean, I don't have to get a hotel room on every quest."

"So in other words, you would if you could?" he said in a bit of a mocking tone.

She laughed nervously. "I was kind of exaggerating. It's not my main job, so I don't need to be doing it all the time. I don't do it if I don't think they'd be into it, and there are times when I'm not in the mood."

He raised his eyebrows. "But you thought I would be into it?"

"I told you, you were giving me looks. Plus...you're kind of cute." She decided to leave out the fact that she had been somewhat looking forward to going down on him.

"Y-You think so?"

"Yeah! You're a little cutie. I'd ruffle your hair, but it'd mess up the braid."

"Thanks..." He sank into his seat a little, embarrassed. "I always wanted to be more 'cute' than 'cool', but it's harder to do that as a guy."

"Yeah, it is a little less common... I think you're pulling it off, though. This world could do with some more cute guys like you." She shot him a smile.

"Although, if it means getting sexually harassed, maybe I don't want to be cute," he said jokingly.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, her expression turning to one of worry. "I hope I didn't traumatize you."

"It's all right," he said. "I'm okay, but you might want to be a little more careful with how you go about your, uh...business."

"Yeah... To be honest, I'd never really thought I'd meet someone like you. I'll have to give it some thought."

Having finished the braid, she grabbed a ribbon she had set on a nearby desk and tied it in a little bow around the loose end to keep it from unraveling.

"There. What do you think?"

He turned his head from side to side, admiring her handiwork. A smile spread across his face.

"I like it. Thanks a lot."

"But, you're going to have to take it out now."

"What? Why?"

"Because it's late and you're going to bed, silly."

He pouted a bit. "I can't keep it in?"

"I mean, even if you do, it'll be all messed up in the morning. I'm taking mine out."

She pulled loose the tie in her hair and ran her fingers through it a few times to undo the braid.

"Well...I still have to figure out our route for tomorrow, so I'm leaving it for now."

"That's fine," she giggled. "We've still got some more questing ahead of us, so I'm gonna turn in for tonight. Good night."

"Good night."


End file.
